narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keiji Kunitsu
Keiji is a former shinobi of Iwagakure who defected from the village due to his belief that he is the Messiah. He sympathises with the Black Crowns way of thinking however he disagrees with their message and their way of doing things. After hearing the news of the Kirigakure incident he attained the Mangekyō Sharingan and joined the Black Crown to further his cause, to create a world of perfect harmony. However due to his shifting faith he is constant threat to both sides. Background Early Life During his youth Keiji was a quiet child who would rather stay inside reading than go and play with other kids. His favourite books to read were mostly based on philosophy so he would often question everything from religion to death. He developed his own concepts about the world, from how people should act to how memories of the deceased were to be treated. However he never truly shared these concepts with anyone other than his diary. His parents eventually became worried about him after he threatened a religious leader, as he believed that he was preaching lies. His mother not knowing what to do sent him to live with his aunt once he got there they forced him to play outside with other kids. However this turned out to worsen the situation as he brought others around to his way of thinking. He then became known as a messiah and had many others spread his teachings. This greatly upset the parents of the children, as this went against their beliefs, they then banded together to form a mob. This was done in an attempt to slaughter Keiji as they agreed that the boy was a false messiah. Once the aunt found out she tried to get the boy as far away from the town not in hopes to assist him but in hopes to make herself rid of him. The mob searched high and low for Keiji and found nothing and were about to leave until Keiji came out of his hiding spot, which was behind an old tree behind his house, to try and negotiate with them. Once the mob found out the aunt's treachery they found and executed the boy's family one by one. Keiji was forced to watch the people who he knew as companions murder his family. As they struck down the remaining family member the mob turned their attention to Keiji. However he managed to get away with the help of some of his loyal companions. As there was no safe way to leave their town the group had to travel in the underground of the town. This road was safer however the townsmen were still in pursuit of the children showing no signs of giving up. When things seemed hopeless a young man managed to lead them out the tunnels after the group offered him food, despite not having any left for themselves. As Keiji believed in peace he convinced his followers to join Iwagakure, along with himself, to spread their message. They did not have much success though as many of the shinobi there found his message to be foolish. Over time many of his followers left him as they longer not believed in his teachings. Keiji then went into a long period of depression not knowing what to do he turned to the religion focusing around the Shinju. He mixed many of their teachings with his own to create a new religion. He believed that if he could spread his word the world would be at peace at long last. To help his religion grow he gathered information on the Sharingan and found out that many of the Uchihas killed no longer had their Dōjutsu. This prompted him to explore the subject a bit more and found out about Obito Uchiha's secret base, at which he kept all the Sharingan's he had collected. He then transplanted the Sharingan in his eye sockets and gained it's ocular ability. He had his followers guard the hideout to prevent anyone else from obtaining the eyes. From that day on he secretly forced those who were not willing to convert to his religion with his ocular power. Although he did have the mighty Dōjutsu the people still put up a resistance and even tried to get the Tsuchikage involved however with the help of his followers he managed to stop them. This was the first of many near disasters as the Black Crown's activity had caused the shinobi to be more aware therefore making difficult to slip by. This resulted in the guards keeping a closer eye on the male thus greatly restricting his movement. Days at the Academy Keiji attended the Academy as an effort to safely spread his philosophy. During his days he was a known as a quite child and had difficulty spreading his way of thinking besides making friends. However Keiji proved to be an ace student at the Academy after discovering his Kekkei Genkai the Dark Release. At the end of the first semester he was pit against another student after one of the parents filed a complaint about him being a bad influence. As she blamed him for the sudden change of heart her son had as he started to support him and his religion. During this fight he that he was not very skilled with Dark Release so went back to using his regular chakra nature. He lost this battle but nonetheless impressed the teachers. From then on the teachers started to treat him with a bit of respect. When he graduated from the academy it was the same day a group of terrorists attacked the village. Most of the shinobi were no match for the group's Kekkei Genkai users. One of the teachers decided that Keiji's Kekkei Genkai would be useful and sent him into battle. Keiji barely beat the terrorists with some help from his sensei. After that day his outlook on life changed entirely. Keiji found that human lives were sacred and valuable so he strived to help people achieve freedom. He then began resorting to dirty tactics such as kidnapping students and torturing them to convert to his way of thinking. The teachers never found this out as almost everybody at the academy was afraid of him. This continued on until he had 'saved' everyone at the academy. Keiji found the Chūnin Exams to be the perfect place for him to show off his strength. As the exams approached the white haired teen began studying a lot hoping that it would make the approaching exams easy to pass. Chūnin Exams Keiji participated in the Chūnin Exams along with his team. The first phase was a test of faith as the Tsuchikage had ordered all the participants to deliver a scroll containing important information. The Tsuchikage had also ordered them not to open up the scrolls or else they would be disqualified. When it began it was generally easy but problems occurred when a group of masked assailants attacked them. Many of the Genin were apparently killed but were actually captured and eliminated from the Exams. The remaining participants were getting suspicious of the contents of the scrolls so took upon themselves to view them, as they thought the instructors wouldn't be able to spot them. However unknown to them the scrolls actually contained a sealing technique which automatically activates upon activation. Those who disobeyed the orders of the Tsuchikage were eliminated however luckily for Keiji he had not disobeyed orders. This was not intentional as he hoped that after he delivered the package he would learn where the main stash was kept. He had passed the first stage however he was upset at the fact they lied about the scroll. Keiji didn't have a second phase due to the large amount of students who were eliminated. Keiji was one of the top five shinobi left who were instantly forwarded to the next round. Due to the uneven amount of shinobi in the last round there was not enough match slots and due to the condition of the world at that stage. It was not safe for the Earth Daimyō to stay in one place for too long so to make it quicker they eliminated Keiji from the competition. However they compensated for his unfair elimination by promoting him to Chūnin. Keiji was not happy with this promotion as he did not even get a chance to show off his fighting abilities. As he hoped by flaunting them he would become a higher ranked official who worked close to the Daimyō. By converting him ge would basically have the entirety of the Land of Earth at his disposal. Days as a Religious Leader Keiji spent most of his teenage years trying to convince the people of Iwagakure that his religion was true and those who did not believe were forced to via his powerful ocular power. For this reason he was regarded as false prophet who forcefully converted those who do not believe in his religion. He spent many of these days operating underground keeping his activities secret to the Tsuchikage while remaining his most faithful follower. During one of his many teachings he encountered those who were part of the religion which worships Shinju. Both he and them exchanged knowledge however Keiji was not fully content with the answers he had gotten. This lead him to rethink his entire religion and it's meaning. He then took leave and voyaged on a thousand day trip around the world. During his travels he encountered many problems ranging from poverty to greed and even heard tales of living subjects being sacrificed in the name of their false religions. He knew that something had to be done however he knew better than to repeat the action which had presented itself repeatedly in history, the Eye of the Moon plan. So he instead came up with a project, which is unknown by most of his followers, nicknamed "Project Rebirth" not much is known about it but Keiji seems quite confident in the plan's outcome to be successful. Keiji from there began to gather the necessary items needed to achieve his goal. During this time he continued to go on missions for Iwagakure due to the Tsuchikage's growing suspicion in his activities. As he had been constantly neglecting his duties to the village and to the Tsuchikage. While on one of these missions he continued to convert people to his religion however he was caught doing this by a fellow shinobi. The shinobi then reported the news to the village's council. From that stage on they kept a close eye on Keiji and this made it difficult for him to leave the village and for him to preach his religion. Eventually he was trusted with an C-rank mission to stop a group of rioting rioters near the Tsuchikage's Mansion. Here he proved quite useful as he was able to avoid major casualties by trapping the rioters in Genjutsu. After being questioned they revealed that they were trying to promote the religion focusing around the Shinju. The rioters were then released from prison due the Tsuchikage deeming them not a threat to the village. However Keiji couldn't help but show them his 'truth' and placed then in Genjutsu to force them to convert. Keiji then placed the two guards in illusions to control them to lie to the Tsuchikage. He then began his rise to power from this point in time. Rise to Power Keiji began realising after seeing the endless violence and chaos that his religion was not enough. He then began his rise to power as an attempt to attend the Shinobi Union summit so that he could trap the powerful leaders in Genjutsu. The first step was to gain the favour the high ranking village leaders. His plan was successful as earned the favour of the leaders by saving them from a group of terrorists, which were actually his followers. Keiji used his connections with the higher ups to earn him a place beside the Tsuchikage. Although he was not his right - hand man he was one of the leader's loyal guards. He accompanied the Kage to many important meetings and events. Eventually the Tsuchikage trusted him enough to invite him to the Shinobi Union summit. Keiji was initially ecstatic but realised that the Kage were not average shinobi and that it would take a powerful Genjutsu to manipulate them. He then began research into Shisui Uchiha's visual prowess, the Kotoamatsukami. Keiji found that despite how many Sharingans he possessed it would be near impossible to unlock the same ability. Despite this Keiji was not discouraged at the fact and tried to at least emulate the Genjutsu. This was all in vain as he found it near impossible to emulate the technique so instead he furthered the strength of his own visual prowess. He found that by syncing it with his own Kekkei Genkai he could perform techniques which were previously thought impossible. Using this together with his might as a religious leader he quickly moved up the ranks. Although registered as a Chūnin he has power which rivals that of a Kage. However he kept his activities a closely guarded secret to prevent a repeat of his past findings. When it was near time to set off for the summit Keiji went for a little walk. There he thought of the current state of the world and how "Project Rebirth" would need to be adjusted to compensate for the ever complicating situation. Crowning of Dawn Keiji accompanied the Tsuchikage the meeting of council with the intent of using his Dōjutsu to take control of the current Kage, to help further his plan. However just before he could do so news broke out of what had just happened at Kirigakure he broke out into tears, in the process awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. During the chaos Keiji and his followers slipped away. He left his followers in charge of spreading his grand religion while he went on a spiritual journey to find himself. Some time before that he was seen gathering more followers as the chaos forced some people to turn to his religion. During this period he fought some shinobi who were deep supporters of the religion of Shinju and gained access to his final Mangekyō Sharingan ability and obtained a Susanoo. While on his journey he found in order to truly spread his religion he would need the ocular powers of the Shinju. He then found his way into into the Black Crown and became the Religious Leader however unknown to them he was leaking information about their activities to the Shinobi Union. Although he cannot give the Shinobi Union much information without getting caught his help could prove useful. However his faith has been shifting due to the influence of the Black Crown, where his loyalty lyes is currently unknown. Personality Keiji is a sympathetic, emotional young man who has shown to take a dramatic turn when in grief. He also seems to have developed a god complex and believes he is the Messiah. This has lead him to create his own religion which has gained many followers especially within Iwagakure, due to the chaos caused. Keiji mourns for the death of every creature no matter how small he finds beauty in all. Although not always shown Keiji is quite temper mental and will erupt into a sudden rage if upset in the slightest. After obtaining the Sharingan he seems to have developed an obsession with Dōjutsu in general. He believes that he is the only person who should possess any and all Dōjutsu. For this reason he will make anyone who possesses a visual eye a priority in battle. After affiliating himself with the Black Crown he seems to have changed his views about the Shinju, as he sees it as the only way to truly spread his religion and convert everyone to it. Although not necessarily fond of the Shinobi Union he has taken it upon himself to leak information of the Black Crown's activities. However he is known to leak information the opposing sides plans to the Black Crown presumably due his shifting belief of what is truly the meaning of all things positive. Appearance Keiji is young adult male who is above the normal height for his age. His skin tone is pale due to being isolated for most of his childhood and he has straight, white hair which reaches until his neck area. His eyes are onix shaped and are a hazel nut brown colour. He often has neutral expression due to his attitude. His usual attire consists of black leather jacket with a pitch black shirt underneath. This is followed by black skinny jeans along with black sandals. People usually puts people off about his personality. After his defection from Iwagakure he began wearing a short - sleeved version of his leather jacket and his arm is wrapped in white bandages which almost extended to his shoulder. Below his waist he ties multiple belts one under another but are connected to one main belt. He wears grey skinny jeans with tears in them along with black sandals. Although he has defected from his home village he still carries around a piece of his headband in the form of cuff lings which is hang around his belt. During ceremonies which involve human sacrifices he dons a long, white coat with several lightly engraved patterns along with with a veil concealing his face. Keiji has a necklace around his neck which is silver in colour, it has five tomoe - shaped silver with large rubies placed in them. The rubies are blood red in colour seam to glow when infused with chakra, with them Keiji can perform a miniature version of the Yasaka Magatama technique while in not in Susanoo. At his belt there is a large white bow made from the finest silk wrapped around his waist. Underneath this clothing he wears his usual attire along with a pair of wooden geta. Chakra and Physical Prowess Keiji has average levels of chakra however even with this small amount of chakra he is able to face off against shinobi with large reserves and still fight on equal footing. His skills with chakra manipulation are adept and for that reason he is able to channel his chakra into jutsu quite easily. After gaining the Dōjutsu, Sharingan, he discovered he had another natural affinity for Genjutsu and was able to cast a long lasting technique on many of his current followers to force them to convert to his religion. At the meeting after hearing of the massacre the at took place at Kirigakure he attained a Mangekyō Sharingan. With it his Genjutsu became much stronger however he couild only use his ocular power a maximum of two times a day. Howeve by the time he joined the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai faction he was able to use it five times a day. Nature Transformations Keiji has an affinity for Earth Release like most of Iwagakure's shinobi however through training he discovered his true affinity was Fire Release. Due to his father having the Dark Release he inherited it but is not very skilled in its usage. With these two natures he was soon promoted to Chūnin and was entrusted with important duties like escorting the Tsuchikage to meetings. After gaining his Sharingan he inherited the ability to perform Genjutsu like most Dōjutsu users and Inferno Style, as a Mangekyō Sharinagn ability. Due his heritage Keiji has tried to balance all his elemental prowess to avoid relying on one field of jutsu. Through research he has managed to infuse the deadly waters of the Seishi Clan's Hiden technique into the soil of the environment through a special technique. This application removes the need for chakra as the water is naturally rich in energy. With this Keiji can perform high level Earth Release technique. He has studied Sunagakure's known users of the Sand Manipulation to replicate the it via Earth Release in the same manner. However unlike the Kazekage's ability he cannot manipulate it in the same manner as he is incapable of strengthening it. This does give his Earth Release an advantage against Lightning-natured as it is unable to slice through the earth, due to the loose soil the attack cannot properly hit the target. Only his followers know of this unique application of Earth Release besides that most of the people who have seen the technique have not lived to tell the tale. The special soil grants him the ability to not only combat spirits but create life by shaping the soil into entities by utilising the properties of Fuketsu Eki. Abilities Keiji is adept in Shurikenjutsu and has mastered most of Iwagakure's techniques based around them. His skills even being compared to those of Tenten. Besides the Stone Village's techniques he has also mastered others originating from all sorts of villages from around the world. When asked why he has such an interest in Shurikenjutsu he simply replies by saying, "Well, you see it's more like an art than a fighting method for me. The way they move...they are just so...so...so...majestic..." After gaining the pair of Sharingan he becomes quite skilled in using the Sharingan despite not being an actual Uchiha. Ninjutsu Even with average chakra reserves he is able to perform far more complex techniques thanks to his incredible chakra control. Techniques which could take years to learn take him mere weeks. As a shinobi of Iwagakure he knows quite a few Earth Release techniques however he knows a bit more advanced Fire Release nature techniques compared to those. However he has mastered a few moves which grant him as he says "Godly Abilities". Above his other techniques it seems that both Earth Release and Blaze Release natures have been mastered with great skill. With Earth Release he can manipulate his body structure with this he can achieve feats never thought possible especially ones that result from one technique. This technique was created due to his research into the Hōzuki Clan before the summit as he prepared contingency plans to defeat the current Kage. Besides this technique he has also created a special material which utilises all the traits of the special water and has created a branch of Earth Style techniques which utilise this dark soil. He is renowned among his followers for the usage of this unique soil which can be created by using the Sacred Earth Burial technique. This branch of techniques are kept as a closely guarded secret besides his followers anyone who has seen these techniques do not often survive due to the sheer power of the soil, which enhances Earth Release techniques. Keiji can use these branch of Earth Style moves as he sees fit as he does not need chakra to control but only a strong will. Shurikenjutsu Keiji is well versed in the use of shuriken and can easily take on foes with just shurkiken and some clones. The speed of which he throws his shuriken is comparable to the speed of the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. His skills with shuriken are comparable to those of the Uchiha even before he transplanted the Sharingan. For those reason he is considered a genius when it comes to this class of techniques. Keiji is shown to own at least one Fūma Shuriken as shown at the meeting between the nations when he was guarding the Tsuchikage. While using his Shuriken attached to Wire Strings Keiji is near invincible due to the fact that not only does he have a natural talent for Shurikenjutsu but also due to the that he possess the Sharingan. While using this combination he will usually choose to do either a dance based on the movements of every day occurrence such as a falling leaf or a small whirlwind, it usually depends on what he deems interesting on the day. People usually say that his style of attacking is wild and unpredictable however little do they know behind these 'random' movements. When used in correlation with the black flames he is capable of performing high speed dances with devastating affects. Usually performed with Fire Release techniques, in which he uses the flames as a substitution, he leaves opponents horribly burned. Many people within the Stone Village credit his success in this particular class of techniques to his training from a young age. Although a vague memory Keiji does in fact remember his mother training him in Shurikenjutsu. So whenever he performs this class of jutsu it reminds him of his now dead family members, in this way he is drawing himself closer to them through this art. Genjutsu This class of techniques became available to him after attaining the Sharingan. Despite not being an Uchiha he is adept in the usage of this class of techniques. After obtaining the Mangekyō his right eye attained a unique Genjutsu which disables the victim's five senses trapping them in their own conscious for the rest of their lives. This has been regarded as one of the most powerful Genjutsu and has earned its place among Shisui Uchiha's own Genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami. Besides his unique ability his own Genjutsu prowess drastically improved allowing him to perform Genjutsu similar to that of Shisui Uchiha however unlike Shisui's ocular technique the victims experience a strange feeling which hints that they are being manipulated in some way. Although this may sound as a downside Keiji can exploit this trait by driving his victims insane or cause them to reject everything dear to them. This can also be used to cause a person's psychological breakdown by causing them to hear voices of false truth. By using his ocular powers together with his own Kekkei Genkai Keiji is capable of performing long range Absorbtion Ninjutsu. Sharingan After transplanting the Sharingan into his eye sockets he quickly figured the mechanics however due to him being a known Uchiha he cannot use for long periods of time in battle without completely exhausting himself. With this he could use genjutsu properties of the Sharingan however he had no mastery over the eye's other ocular abilities. After hearing the news of the Kirigakure massacre he simultaneously awakened the Mangekyō signifying that he gained the eyes other abilities. Mangekyō Sharingan Keiji awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan at the meeting, between the different allied villages, when news broke out about the disaster. In his right eye he attained Tenjoumukyuu a unique genjutsu which disables the enemies five senses leaving them in a dream - like state, after transplanting a different Sharingan eye after his original was blinded this instantly matured into Mangekyō Sharingan due to him constantly feeling great pain when killing someone. In his left Amaterasu and originally had Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi in his right eye until he was blinded but he could continue using this ability after infusing the eye with the remains of the dysfunctional one. His control with the flames became impressive enough to manifest other Blaze Release techniques such as Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi - Flame Pillar a powerful technique which allows him to create a gigantic pillar of black flames. His skill with the Kekkei Genkai is so fantastic that many shinobi mistake him for an actual Uchiha Clan member. Susano'o Keiji obtained the Susanoo just before he joined the Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai Faction. His Susano'o is purely white in colour and has a Tengu - like appearance which resembles legendary Tengu greatly in it's perfect form with additional headwear resembling a crown of fire. Like most Susano'o it carries around a sword however its main weapon is a war fan which is capable of creating large tornados whenever it is fanned, despite the user not knowing any techniques belonging to this nature. Through further practice he gained access to the Susano'o technique Yasaka Magatama and even learned and invented a few variations of the technique. Through his Susanoo he is able to use his strongest long range offensive technique Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi - Black Moon. Keiji has boasted that he could use the technique to destroy the entire world in less than a second. Trivia *This character is based off an incomplete character of mine from the Naruto Roleplay Fanon. *Keiji's databook entry: **his most favourite food is grilled fish **his least favourite food is sushi **his most favourite drink is fresh orange juice **his least favourite drink is anything that contains alcohol **his hobbies are philosophy, mourning his comrade's death and spreading his religion *Art is the one who gave me permission to use the image. Full thanks to him.